H O N E Y
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang pemuda Belanda yang tinggal di Indonesia dengan seorang pemuda Indonesia berparas kekanakkan yang rusuh, dirangkum dalam 5 huruf: H O N E Y. Satu kata: Honey. Madu. Kisah cinta mereka berdua yang semanis madu. RnR? Warnings: BL. NethIndo. Human!AU. Modern!AU. Setting Indonesia. Beware typos.


Jangan, tolong jangan hajar saya wahai saudara-saudaraku sebangsa dan setanah air. Saya tau saya banyak utang di fandom ini tapi apa daya. Kokoro saya udah ga tahan pengen nulis ini. Lel. Maap yak bagi kalian yang nungguin 'A Birthday Party to PBB', saya masih stuck soalnya.

Sabar ya kalian.

Sambil menunggu, hope you enjoy this.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** by RVC**_

_**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya (Male!Indonesia) NOT by RVC**_

_**Warnings: Typos, MalexMale, Fluff, Modern!AU, NethIndo, human name used, OOCs.**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(H) **_**O N E Y  
"Hello dear, long time no see, eh?"**_

_**.**_

Willem van Rijck, seorang pemuda berdarah tiga-perempat Belanda dan satu-perempat Indonesia. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua di salah satu universitas ternama di Indonesia, jurusan Teknik Arsitektur. Hidupnya selama ini sangatlah lancar dan bahagia. Pindah ke Indonesia ketika SMP, lalu masuk SMA ternama—mengikuti program akselerasi, dan sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 2 di usianya yang baru 18 tahun.

Awalnya dia sempat hawatir—bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kost terjangkau dan berfasilitas lengkap, mengurus keuangan perbulan, tugas ini-itu, transportasi, de el el. Tapi nyatanya hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa sangatlah lancar. Mendapat kost dengan fasilitas lengkap di dekat kampus (dengan harga terjangkau dan peraturan yang tidak terlalu merepotkan), selalu mendapat kiriman uang dari ortu di Belanda sono, bahkan mampu membeli motor sendiri. Kuliah? Lancar, dong. Salah satu murid kesayangan dosen, dia ini.

Dia sendiri sangat bahagia akan hidupnya sekarang, dan terkadang bertanya-tanya apa hidupnya ini bisa bertambah bahagia lagi.

Seraya memikirkan hal tersebut, Willem membuka pintu kamar nomor 21—nomor kamarnya di tempat kost tersebut. Ia jarang mengunci pintu berwarna cokelat itu, jadi ia tidak terkejut saat mendapati pintu itu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Apa yang membuatnya terkejut adalah… Adanya koper hitam dengan ransel berwarna senada di tepi ruangan.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat—ia heran. Itu bukan miliknya.

Kedua mata emeraldnya lalu meneliti seluruh ruangan—dan ia mengerjap kaget ketika menemui seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah memakan indomie sambil ngupil di meja makan tengah ruangan. Satu kakinya diangkat ke kursi—gaya makan ala orang warteg.

Tunggu sebentar.

Ia kenal—kenal BANGET malah, akan siapa pemuda tersebut.

"Raden?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Raden' itu tersedak, terbatuk-batuk mendengar namanya disebut. Willem menyeringai, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Makannya pelan-pelan lah Den, selow." Willem lalu duduk di depan Raden.

"LO NGAPAIN DISINI KUMPENI?!"

"Lah harusnya gue yang nanya. Lo ngapain disini?"

"JANGAN BILANG LO NGE-KOST DISINI."

"Ini emang kamar gue, kok."

"ANJER."

Seriangai-an Willem semakin melebar. Ia tidak menyangka—baru saja ia bertanya apakah hidupnya bisa lebih menyenangkan, tiba-tiba saja Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya—sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dari SMP—hadir di hadapannya. Tidak ada hari-hari yang terbuang sia-sia bersama Raden. Karena itu Willem yakin, hidupnya akan lebih bahagia setelah ini.

"Dah lama ga ketemu, ya Den." Willem tersenyum—yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum mesum di mata Raden. Dan Raden pun merinding disko karena senyuman sahabatnya tersebut.

"SENYUM MESUM LO TUH NYEREMIN, KAMPRET."

"Gue kangen menjamah badan elu loh Den."

"MATI SANA KUMPENI SIALAN."

.

_**H**_** (O) **_**N E Y**_**  
**_**"Old memories, so traumatic."**_

.

Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya bingung. Dia jelas sangat bingung—dia ada dosa apa pada tuhan sehingga hidupnya sangat berat? Oke, Raden memang demen fap-fap ketika nonton anime DxD atau saat menonton anime ecchi lain. Dia juga sering iseng sama orang, suka ngeselin guru, tapi ibadahnya rajin, kok. Sholat 5 waktu rajin, puasa senen-kamis 2 mingu per bulan. Sholat sunah juga lumayan rajin. Tapi kesialan selalu menimpanya—setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, segala kesialannya bermula saat kelas 1 SMP, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang anak Belanda berambut tulip yang bernama Willem.

Oh sungguh, Raden SANGAT berharap kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak bertemu dengan kumpeni kampret berambut tulip tersebut.

Karena setelah berteman dengannya, kesialan menghampiri silih berganti. Ia ingat saat pemuda Belanda dan ia masih kelas satu SMP—dimana Willem belum lancar berbahasa Indonesia, ia diajarkan kata-kata anu-anu yang iya-iya(?) oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Normalnya, Raden akan ikut mengajarkan yang iya-iya. Tapi saat itu, Raden mengusir teman-teman isengnya tersebut.

Karena saat itu Raden merasa kasian—udah gagu, rambutnya kayak tulip, tinggal sendiri pulak (Willem tinggal di Indo sendiri sejak SMP, lho). Dan sejak saat itu mereka berteman baik, walau sekarang Raden AMAT SANGAT menyesal akan perbuatan itu. Harusnya waktu itu si kunyuk sok keren yang ngaku-ngaku Edward Cullen (Edward Culun kale) ini kagak perlu ditolong.

Lalu ketika beranjak SMA, kebetulan mereka kembali satu sekolah. Tingkah si kumpeni ini makin aneh di mata Raden. Mendadak pegang-pegang pinggang Raden, mendadak niup-niup kuping, mendadak elus-elus rambut, mendadak meluk-meluk. Radenpun tak bisa menolak atau menghindar. Dan parahnya lagi—dia mendadak punya hobi untuk nge-grepe Raden. Apa daya, tubuh Raden yang notabene lebih kecil dari Willem tidak bisa memberi perlawanan yang berarti kalau Willem udah mulai main grepe.

Raden sempat berpikir—

_INI ANAK KENA APAAN._

_SEJAK KAPAN DIA DEMEN NGE-GREPE ORANG._

_LAGIAN KENAPA JUGA MUSTI GUE DOANG YANG DI-GREPE?! _

Lalu Raden mulai mengambil jarak dari Willem. Ralat, mulai kabur tiap liat Willem dalam radius 10 meter. Entah sejak kapan, senyuman Willem mampu membuatnya merinding karena merasakan aura yang iya-iya dari sahabatnya tersebut. Hubungan mereka yang tadinya tenang, menjadi ribut. Radenpun mulai memanggil Willem dengan panggilan 'Kampret' atau 'Kumpeni sialan.'

Bahkan sampai jadi _trending-topic_ satu SMA karena keributan mereka.

Willem mengambil program akselerasi dan lulus satu tahun lebih cepat. Raden menangis terharu. Ahirnya masa-masa 'neraka grepe'-nya telah berahir. Ahirnya tuhan mendengar penderitaannya dan mengabulkan doanya. Raden merasa aman dan bahagia selama setahun.

Tapi Raden tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu—tidak, ini JAUH lebih buruk—sekamar dengan tukang grepe sialan ini.

Y-ya abis ini kost dengan harga yang deket kampus, gimana dong. Fasilitasnya bagus lagi, kan. Masa mau dicuekin gitu aja sih. Nggak mungkin banget kan. Sekamar dengan rambut tulip sialan ini membuat Raden kembali mengingat traumanya yang sudah hampir terlupakan selama setahun—trauma grepean Willem. Sekarang ia harus merasakan trauma itu lagi. Nasib, nasib.

Yah, mungkin ada untungnya juga sekamar dengan kumpeni sialan ini.

Raden mencoba memandang positif, tapi gagal. Yang muncul negatif mulu soalnya.

"JANGAN DEKET-DEKET SAMA GUE LO. AWAS!" –Adalah ancaman Raden ketika Willem mulai menunjukkan gelagat yang iya-iya.

Dan Willem cuma menjawab, "Geer amat. Pengen banget gue grepe?" sambil pasang muka santai-tapi-nyebelin miliknya.

Nyebelin banget, iya.

.

_**H O**_** (N) **_**E Y  
"Nothing means everything with you."  
**_**.**

"Raden, bangun. Udah pagi." Willem memanggil Raden, dan objek yang dipanggil masih anteng bobok sambil meluk guling.

"Hng. Ntaran." Jawab Raden singkat.

Willem menyeringai mendapati reaksi Raden, dia naik ke kasur Raden dan tiduran di sampingnya. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya dan meniup kuping Raden.

"Hngg…." Raden menarik kepalanya menjauh, mojok ke tembok.

"Bangun dong sayang, udah pagi loh." Willem tersenyum jahil.

"Bodo. Jijik lo."

Willem melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Raden, menyelipkannya masuk ke dalam kaos Raden, dan dia menarik Raden mendekat ke arahnya—tidak lupa sambil nyengir mesum. Raden, karena merasakan sebuah tangan meraba-raba dadanya dengan liar, tentu saja, langsung menjerit kolosal.

"LO NGAPAIN KUMPENI?!"

"Badan kamu masih mulus seperti biasa yah den. Demen deh gue."

"AAAAAAAAAA" Raden refleks menyikut wajah Willem, dan tepat sasaran, langsung menghantam hidung Willem dan membuat pemuda blonde itu mimisan. Willem melepas tangannya dari pinggang Raden dan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"LO NGERTI SAKIT GA SIH DEN?!"

"SALAH SENDIRI MAIN GREPE PAGI-PAGI!" Raden memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah—entah merah karena _blushing_ malu-malu najong atau merah karena marah. Mungkin dua-duanya.

Willem mengambil tisu, dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan tisu itu. "Tapi lo seneng kan dapet _morning-grepe_?"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG SENENG! JAUH-JAUH LO DARI GUE!"

"Yaudah lain kali _morning-kiss_ aja deh ya." Willem nyengir watados.

Dan Willempun mendapat sebuah bantal yang melayang tepat menghantam wajahnya.

"CIUM TUH BANTAL!"

Willem tertawa melihat tingkah Raden. Nah kan, kegiatan yang sesungguhnya hal biasa—kegiatan yang sesungguhnya bukan apa-apa seperti bangun pagi saja bisa dibuat meriah dan menyenangkan hanya karena keberadaan Raden. Willem benar-benar senang. Kalau bangun pagi saja bisa menyenangkan, apa yang selanjutnya bisa lebih menyenangkan?

"Den."

"Paan, kumpeni sialan?"

"Mandi bareng yuk."

Mendadak Raden merinding disko mendengar hal tersebut. "AJAKAN LO TUH KAYAK OM-OM PEDO, TAUK! MANDI NDIRI SANA!"

"Bercanda, Den, yaelah." Willem tertawa santai. "Pengen banget gitu ya mandi bareng ama gue? Serius amat."

"…..'Serah lo ah, bodo."

_**.**_

_**H O N**_** (E) **_**Y**_**  
**_**"Eat your meal, will you?!"**_

_**.**_

Semester 2. Raden sudah menginjak semester 2. Alih-alih hawatir soal nilainya dan skripsi serta sidang yang akan dia lalui, Raden justru menghawatirkan hal lain.

Ahir-ahir ini Raden merasa hawatir pada si mesum berambut tulip itu.

Dia tidak akan mau mengaku, dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH mau mengakui hal tersebut, tapi gelagatnya berkata lebih dari perkatannya. Yah _well_, bukan hawatir juga sih—atau hawatir ya? Tapi nggak ah—gimana ya, daripada dibilang hawatir, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang takut.

Takut dimarahin ibu kos gegara si tulip itu ahir-ahir ini pulangnya malem mulu—ntar yang kena marah Raden juga karena Willem teman sekamarnya.  
Takut harus buang-buang makanan gegara si Willem kalau pulang bilang 'udah makan' terus langsung bobok.  
Takut ditanya-tanya sama temen sekampus Willem yang ahir-ahir ini sering ke kamarnya buat nanyain itu kumpeni sialan—mana dia tau kan Willem kemana. Emangnya dia bapaknya apa.  
Takut si Willem ambruk lagi di tangga kayak minggu lalu—belom nyampe kamar udah ambruk gitu. Kan susah ngegendong (baca:nyeret) dia ke kamar. Butuh tenaga esktra sekali bagi Raden yang notabene badannya lebih kecil.  
Takut ngeliat muka pucet Willem yang kayak zombie—Raden bahkan sempet teriak saking kagetnya ngeliat muka pucet Willem mendadak nongol.  
Takut kalau ternyata Willem ga pernah makan—dia ga mau makan gegara capek.  
Takut Willem bakal sakit—kalau Willem sakit kan ngerepotin.  
Takut Willem kenapa-napa di jalan soalnya kerja seharian. Kalau dia kehilangan konsentrasi pas lagi naik motor gimana?

Takut. Pokoknya Raden takut. Terutama tentang Willem. Raden tidak akan pernah mau ngaku, tapi dia sadar kalau dia takut. Dia hawatir soal keadaan si kumpeni sialan itu.

Bisa-bisanya bikin Raden _bad-mood_ layaknya cewek PMS gegara hawatir doang. _Sasuga_ Willem.

Maka pada suatu saat—ketika Raden merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan segala ketakutannya soal Willem dan ini-itu, Raden mencegah Willem keluar kamar dengan cara berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sebuah tatapan garang ala Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya dilontarkan pada pemuda Belanda itu.

Willem mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Nggak. Lo ga boleh kemana-mana lagi." Ujar Raden ketus.

"Haha. Kalau lo ga mau gue tinggal bilang aja kali Den." Willem menyeringai menanggapi Raden—membuat Raden menatap iris emerald Willem dengan semakin gahar. Rawr(?).

"Gue serius, Willem."

Willem terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Raden menyebut namanya setelah sekian bulan ia memanggil Willem dengan sebutan 'kumpeni sialan' atau 'kampret' atau kata hinaan lainnya. Raden serius.

"Senggaknya sebelum lo pergi, makan dulu."

"….Ha?"

"Makan dulu!" Suara Raden meninggi—ia menunjuk meja makan di tengah ruangan yang berisi nasi beserta beberapa lauk pengasih ibu kos. "Gue tau lo belom makan dari pagi."

Persetan dengan harga diri cowok—_manly pride_. Toh mengurangi sedikit harga diri ga ada ruginya juga. Peduli amat jika Willem mengejeknya perempuan atau ibu-ibu cerewet setelah ini. Raden hanya tidak mau Willem sakit karena—ya ngerepotin.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi perhatian gini sama gue, Den?"

"Sejak Negara Api menyerang. Udah ah berisik lo! Buruan makan sana! Lo ga boleh pergi sebelom lo makan, titik!" Raden bersandar pada pintu keluar, menatap Willem dengan sengit.

Raden tau sudah seminggu sejak Willem tidak makan teratur—kalau makannya ga 2 hari sekali ya sehari sekali. Padahal biasanya teratur. Tidak—Willem sudah biasa hidup teratur sejak SMP, semenjak dia ditinggal orang tuanya di Indonesia. Raden aja yang masih semester kedua kuliah (yang katanya masa-masa paling keras) pun nggak sesibuk Willem. Padahal Willem udah semester 4, harusnya masa-masa paling sibuknya udah lewat dong—yah _well_, sibuk sih, tapi nggak sesibuk ini juga kan.

"Hmm," Willem tersenyum jahil menatap Raden.

Raden, mendadak merasa merinding melihat senyum tersebut. "A-Apa lo senyum-senyum, sialan?"

"Kalau hawatir bilang aja kali." Willem memainkan kunci motor di tangannya.

"GEER BANGET! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU HAWATIRIN ELO? KURANG KERJAAN AMAT!" Hardik Raden yang langsung sewot.

Willem tertawa santai melihat ekspresi Raden. "Iya, iya, terserah elu dah. Minggir sana, gue ada urusan."

Raden menatap Willem dengan galak—walaupun menurut Willem unyu, "Ogah."

Yah, bukan Raden namanya jika bisa menyerah semudah itu, kan.

Willem mendekati Raden dan menempatkan tangan kanannya tepat di samping kanan telinga Raden. Sebuah seringai jahil terlukis di wajahnya. Sekarang posisi Willem dan Raden layaknya posisi di komik-komik _shoujo_—dimana si tokoh cowok memojokkan tokoh ceweknya di tembok. Cuma bedanya, ini Raden dipojokin di pintu, bukan tembok.

Kedua manik emerald Willem manatap Raden yang tengah mendongak—masih menatap gahar ke arahnya walau merasa merinding melihat senyuman Willem. Raden mengutuk Willem dalem hati—_Heck_, kenapa sih si kumpeni mesum ini tinggi banget? Kan Raden jadi merasa pendek. Padahal tingginya kan lumayan untuk orang seusianya….. menurutnya.

Willem mendekati wajah Raden—semakin dekat dan dekat, bahkan Raden dapat merasakan nafas Willem di wajahnya. Panas menjalari wajahnya. Ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. Sial, sial, sial—Raden mengulangi kata sacral tersebut, merutuk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya—menoleh ke samping, tidak berani bertemu dengan manic emerald Willem.

Willem tidak berhenti ngomong-ngomong.

3 senti

Raden berusaha mendorong Willem menjauh.

2 senti.

Usaha Raden gagal. Ia kembali merutuk di dalam hati dan ingin menjerit meminta pertolongan.

1 senti.

Dua pilihan: Satu, teriak, dimarahin ibu kos. Dua, pasrah, diem aja dianu(?) sama Willem untuk beberapa menit.  
Raden memilih pilihan ke dua.

Raden menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat—takut. Ia berpikir si kumpeni akan menciumnya, namun ia salah. Willem justru mengigit telinga Raden.

"Ah!" –Raden kelepasan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya Willem dengan benci—tetapi warna merah di pipinya justru membuatnya terlihat manis di mata Willem.

Pemuda Belanda itu menyeringai.

"Minggir," Bisik Willem tepat di depan telinga Raden—membuat Raden geli setengah hidup dan secara refleks langsung berlari menjauhi Willem, dan menjauhi pintu.

Willem bersiul penuh kemenangan.

"Baik-baik di rumah ya, sayang~"

Dan dengan itu Willem membuka kunci kamar dengan kunci duplikat miliknya dan melangkah ke luar sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Raden yang masih menatap Willem benci sambil memegangi kupingnya. Wajahnya pun masih merah.

_Blam_.

Pintu itu ditutup. Tidak selang 5 detik, pintu itu terbuka lagi dan kepala blonde milik Willem nongol dari balik pintu. "Jangan kangen. Nanti gue anu beneran deh,"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Willem—dan menghantam pintu itu tepat setelah Willem menutup lagi pintu itu. Raden terdiam di tengah ruangan seraya menatap pintu cokelat itu dengan benci.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KUMPENI SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!" –Raden menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

Raden memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan Willem. Menghawatirkan si Edward Cullen Wannabe itu capek, lebih capek daripada berantem sama Faiq (adiknya yang ada di Malaysia) sampe kejar-kejaran keliling lapangan bola. Buang-buang tenaga doang.

Tapi apa daya. Raden tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa hawatirnya terhadap kumpeni itu.

(nasib)

**.**

_**H O N E**_** (Y)  
**_**"You are going to be my boyfriend."**_

.

20 Agustus.

Willem melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa melewati gedung-gedung universitas. Ransel hitamnya ia sampirkan di bahu kanan. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tas berukuran besar. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan melambai pada teman-teman sekampusnya yang kebetulan lewat dan menyapanya. Sekedar 'hai' dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan siapaun-itu-yang-menyapanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Nafasnya tak beraturan—entah karena ia gugup, terlalu semangat, atau lelah.

Masalahnya ia ada janji bertemu Raden hari ini.

Ya, setelah cek-cok menyuruh Willem makan dan ini itu serta merelakan beberapa barang miliknya hancur karena dilempar oleh Raden, dan beberapa luka pukul atau jitak di wajahnya, ahirnya Raden setuju untuk bertemu Willem setelah kuliah di taman yang dekat dengan kampusnya Raden dan perpustakaan.

Hari ini Willem mau nembak. Nggak deng, ngelamar.  
Iya, melamar Raden Fahrid Putra WIjaya untuk menjadi pacarnya sekaligus calon istrinya. Istri. I-S-T-R-I, kalian tidak salah baca. Tapi kan Raden cowok.

Ah, bahkan Willem senyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkan teriakan protes Raden karena ia harus menjadi istri Willem. Pasti ga jauh-jauh dari 'SIALAN LO, GUE KAN COWOK!' atau 'KENAPA GA LO AJA YANG JADI ISTRI GUE, KUMPENI?' atau 'AAAAAAA GUE GA MAUUU!' dan segala macam teriakan lain yang membuat sakit telinga.

Tapi justru bagian itulah yang ia suka dari Raden. Rusuh, enerjik, bersemangat, keras kepala, suka berontak walau ahirnya menyerah.

Willem van Rijck benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya.

Walaupun ia termasuk populer di kampus—bahkan universitasnya, terutama di kalangan cewek, ia tidak peduli. Hatinya telah jatuh pada seorang pemuda Indonesia bertubuh ramping dan berwajah kekanakkan bernama Raden. Kenyataan itu, selamanya tidak akan berubah. Titik.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Raden menolaknya—ia akan menunggu hingga Raden siap menerimanya. Sampai kapanpun. Bukan cuma buat ngelamar doang sih. Buat ngerayain ultah Raden juga—walau telat 3 hari.

Begitu sampai di taman yang dimakud, manik emeraldnya meneliti sekitar—mencari sosok Raden di antara sekian banyak orang yang ada. Dan ia menemukannya, Raden, duduk di sebuah bangku, tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal sambil bersender di pohon belakangnya. Sesekali ia menaikkan kacamata yang dipakainya.

Senyum Willem mengembang. Ia berjalan mendekati Raden, lalu berdiri di depannya, menghalangi cahaya sinar matahari. Raden mendongak, menatap Willem dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Duduk lah sebelah gue. Ngapain juga elo nyengir gitu kayak om-om pedo?"

Biasa. Mendengar Raden menghina dirinya itu biasa. Hinaan itu adalah bentuk rasa sayang Raden pada Willem, kok—menurut Willem. Bahkan senyuman maut Willem yang bisa membuat semua cewek di kampusnya klepek-klepek itu ga mempan buat Raden.

"Kangen bilang aja, sih." Ujar Willem santai, seraya duduk di samping Raden.

"Dih. Kurang kerjaan amat gue ngangenin lo." Jawab Raden sewot.

Perkataan Raden ia abaikan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku besar bersampul biru langit dari tas yang ia bawa. Raden melepas kacamatanya dan menatap buku itu dengan tatapan bingung. Selain besar—maksudnya, sangat besar, hampir seukuran tubuh Raden sendiri—buku itu juga lumayan tebal.

"…Ngapain lo bawa buku kayak gitu, kumpeni?"

"Buat lo." Willem menyerahkan buku itu ke Raden—sebelum Raden bisa protes, ia segera menaruh buku itu di atas pangkuan Raden.

"Eh!" Raden berusaha mengangkat buku itu agar tidak jatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Buka." Ujar Willem, tenang.

Raden menatap Willem dengan curiga.

"Nggak, itu buku ga ada racunnya atau pisaunya atau apapun hal buruk yang lo pikirin. Buka aja, kenapa."

Raden mengernyit sebal menatap Willem, tapi ahirnya ia menurut, membuka buku itu. Halaman pertama, halaman kosong dengan tulisan 'For Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya' besar-besar di tengahnya.

Raden membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan kedua manik cokelatnya membelalak ketika melihat tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' timbul dari buku tersebut. Tulisan dengan tinggi hampir menyamai dadanya. Tulisan yang diukir dengan motif batik berwarna marun—warna kesukannya.

Lalu di sekitar tulisan itu terdapat rumah-rumah kecil yang juga timbul dari buku—berbagai rumah tradisional yang ada di Indonesia, lengkap dengan orang-orangnya yang juga timbul dari buku—yang tengah menari menggunakan pakaian adat. Beberapa di antara mereka melakukan upacara adat. Pohon-pohon timbul dari buku, sebuah gunung tinggi berwarna cokelat dengan pucak putih—Puncak Jaya Wijaya, berada di pojok kanan atas buku.

Raden menoleh, menatap Willem dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lo bilang pengen keliling Indo, kan? Nah, tuh. Kalo ga bisa, liat ke situ aja." Ujar Willem santai.

Raden kembali menatap buku di pangkuannya, berniat membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Halaman selanjutnya adalah tulisan 'WLL YOU' yang timbul dari buku, berwarna biru. Di sekitarnya berbagai bangunan yang hanya ada di Italia—seperti Colosseum, Menara Pissa, dan berbagai bangunan lainnya timbul dari buku itu, dengan gambar pemandangan Italia di bawahnya.

Raden membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Hanya terdapat tulisan 'BE' bermotif bintang-bintang di langit yang timbul di tengah-tengahnya. Di sekitarnya terdapat bangunan-bangunan yang hanya ada di Paris—Menara Eiffel, Musem Londres, dan berbagai bangunan lainnya, timbul dari buku. Terdapat gambar pemandangan kota Paris di bawahnya.

Raden kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya, perlahan, kali ini. Seolah ingin menebak apa yang ada di halaman selanjutnya.

'MY BRIDE?' –Adalah kata-kata yang timbul dari buku itu. Kincir Angin, bunga tulip bewarna-warni, dan berbagai bangunan lainnya timbul di sekitar tulisan itu. Tentu saja dengan gambar pemandangan kota Amsterdam di bawahnya.

Raden merasa bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Buka lagi." Ujar Willem ga sabar.

Raden melirik Willem, heran, namun ia menuruti perintah Willem dan membuka lagi buku tersebut. Sebuah kotak kecil terdapat di dalam buku—di lubang di tengah buku. Ia mengambil kotak itu, dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin kayu bertaburkan berlian merah di sekitarnya, menyambutnya.

"…." Raden _speechless_ melihat cincin di depannya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan—tidak mau Willem melihat wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Willem yang mengetahui hal tersebut, hanya tersenyum seraya melihat Raden.

"Gue tau elo pengen banget ke Italia, dan Prancis. Yang terahir itu—pernikahan sesama jenis ga mungkin di Indonesia."

Willem menarik tangan kanan Raden secara paksa—membuat Raden menoleh menatap Willem. Ia lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Raden.

"Gue pengen lo ikut gue Belanda."

Willem mencium tangan Raden.

"….Oke?" Willem berkata lagi, kedua manic emeraldnya menatap Raden dengan lembut—ia memohon.

Raden merasa bahwa semua orang memperhatikannya sekarang—karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Wajahnya terasa semakin panas. Ia menarik tangannya dari Willem, berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan, dan setelah merasa tenang, ia menatap Willem dengan datar.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Raden menyikut perut Willem—membuat empunya kesakitan dan membungkuk secara refleks.

Lalu Raden mencium pipi Willem, seraya berkata "Makasih. Gue ga tau lo inget ulang tahun gue." Ujarnya. Semoga ga ada yang liat—batin Raden.

Willem menatap Raden dengan datar—mengamati Raden yang sedang memperhatikan buku pemberiannya dengan ekspresi senang, seolah anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen setelah merengek sekian jam.

"…..Den, gue ga tahan lagi."

"APANYA YANG GA TAHAN LAGI DEH, KUMPENI?! JANGAN PAKE NADA AMBIGU GITU DONG!"

"Ikut gue."

Willem menarik paksa Raden, dan mau tidak mau Raden mengekor, sambil protes tentunya. Dan hari itu mereka nggak pulang ke kosnya. Kos yang biasanya rame dengan pertengkaran Willem-Raden pun menjadi tenang. Hanya Tuhan, Raden, dan Willem yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

.

.

.

Epilogue

"Jadi, elo jarang makan dan pulang malem itu karena buat ini?"

"Iya."

"Kok lo ga bilang ke gue? Kan jadinya gue ga usah marah-marah kayak kemaren."

"Kalo gue bilang, bukan kejutan dong namanya. Gimana sih lo Den."

"…Iya sih. Tapi kan—yaudah ah bodo. Tapi kok lo tau gue pengen keliling Indonesia, Italia, sama Prancis?"

"…Pake dukun."

"YANG BENER AJA LAH KUMPENI."

"Ya pokoknya gue taulah."

"Dih, jangan-jangan lo suka ngikutin gue, ya? Stalker?"

"…..Tuh tau."

"….." –Dan wajah Raden bersemu semakin merah.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

YA ASTAGA INI PANJANG BANGET LEL ASTAGA.  
Halo readers, makasih udah mau baca sampe sini. **Special thanks buat Yuukoardimen, yang udah mendesak saya supaya cepet-cepet buat ini. Terus Guardian of Mineral juga, yang karena ada dia saya masih nista sampe sekarang. Carine du Noir dan Eru Rikusho juga! ALLAH SWT, And for you!** Terahir, silahkan jika mau me-riview, fav, follow, dan memberi saran atau kritik. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dihargai oleh penulis. Terrimakasihh~


End file.
